The most common way to lock and unlock an access-controlling object such as a door is probably by using a mechanical key. This solution is cost efficient and easy to use, and a mechanical lock is hard to force. The drawbacks are, however, that the user always has to bring the key and that a user having a key always can obtain access, since the key itself does not incorporate any restrictions. These and other problems have been addressed by the present applicant in the previous application WO-2006/098690, which describes a device and method for unlocking a lock by a lock device enabled for short-range wireless data communication in compliance with a communication standard.
The device and method described in WO-2006/098690 presents a solution to the above problems. The present invention mainly relates to improvements in the lock device and its actuation, while the method related to communication between the lock device and external units may be similar to what has already been described in said previous application.
Desired features for the lock device is operational safety and low power consumption, and it is beneficial if this can be achieved with a device having a limited physical size. Though the device presented in the previous application was, and still is, advantageous there are improvements to be made within the above desired features.